


Spell Gone Right?

by Themooncat



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Day 5: Magic/Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kei snatched his phone off his bedside table and rang Yamaguchi up. He answered on the fourth ring and Kei immediately shouted: “WHAT SPELL DID YOU HAVE ME TRY LAST NIGHT?!?”He heard Yamaguchi’s confused and still sleepy: “Wha?” Before he gasped and asked “So it DID work?!? What happened?” And he had the gall to sound happy about it!Kei snorted and scoffed: “What happened, you ask? Oh, well, I just woke up and found out that I have no heartbeat!”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Spell Gone Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Super late continuation to the kurotsuki week collection 
> 
> I had so many errands to do *andhadaminormentalbreakdownthatlasted2days* and paused my writing to work on illustrations for my art raffle winner on twitter and tumblr (1 more to go!) 
> 
> Thank you for 60 subs here on AO3!!! (I've been gone so long I missed the 50 milestone!)  
> I'll be hosting a fic giveaway on my twitter sometime next week to celebrate!!   
> (You have to be following me on twitter to enter, and no priv accounts I write the names in a generator manually so I can't see private accounts)

Kei watched Yamaguchi gleefully pull an old shabby looking book from under his pillow. He had called Kei over saying he wanted to show him something he found in his attic when he and Hitoka were cleaning it out. It was a spell book and he wanted to try it out just for laughs but Hitoka wasn’t that interested in it and he didn’t want to do it alone, Kei decided to humor his friend.

So here he was in his friends’ room, watching Yamaguchi trying out small spells. They didn’t believe it would work, they just wanted to try it out and laugh about it after but when Yamaguchi managed to make his wallet which he forgot downstairs appear between the two of them they both looked at each other in shock. Yamaguchi broke out into a wide grin and started flipping through the pages for more spells for him to try. He did some simple levitation spells and even made Kei invisible (it wasn’t as fun when Kei used that opportunity to whack him across the head and tell him to quit playing around before he does something he can’t undo.) He cancels the invisible spell and with a small pout continues to look through the book and comes across a spell he believes will help Kei be happier.

It took almost 10 minutes of convincing (read: begging) for Yamaguchi to get Kei to try just 1 spell. The blond sighed but agrees.

Yamaguchi hands the book over and shows Kei the incantation he has to read out. It’s in a different language but Kei does his best to pronounce it properly and once he finishes… Nothing happens.

Yamaguchi deflates, his face falls and he shakes his head. “Maybe you said it wrong?” 

Tsukishima quirks an eyebrow at Yamaguchi and asks: “Well what was the spell supposed to do?”

Yamaguchi deflates and doesn’t answer the question, looking like a kicked puppy. Kei sighs and hands the book back.

“Maybe only you can use the book, I mean, you found it in your attic maybe only your family can cast the spells.” He says trying to cheer Yamaguchi up. It works, a bit, Yama gives Kei a small smile back and Tsukishima stands up. “I’m gonna go. I’ll catch up with you and Hitoka next week though.” Yamaguchi stays in the attic and he goes down to say goodbye to Hitoka in the kitchen. “You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” she asks as she pulls Kei in for a hug. Kei chuckles but tells her “I’m good, thanks.”

Kei goes back to his apartment and lies on his bed, tired and a bit freaked out about the events that happened that night. _So, magic is real apparently._ He wonders what spell Yamaguchi had him try, it couldn’t have been anything bad, Kei trusts Yamaguchi wouldn’t have made him try out a spell that could’ve been harmful so he decides to forget about it, it didn’t work anyway.

Besides Kuroo is coming over tomorrow and was even going to stay the night! That he was a bit nervous about it, he had been harbouring a secret crush on the man for too long and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep it a secret without accidentally letting it slip.

When Kei woke up and the sleep wiped from his eyes he stayed in bed just staring at the ceiling. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Kei’s hand shook as he brought it up to place over his heart only for his breath to get caught in his throat when he felt nothing.

There was no pulse. His heart wasn’t beating.

He sat up, freaking out as he kept trying to feel for what should be his now erratic heartbeat but the results were the same. He had none.

Kei snatched his phone off his bedside table and rang Yamaguchi up. He answered on the fourth ring and Kei immediately shouted: “WHAT SPELL DID YOU HAVE ME TRY LAST NIGHT?!?”

He heard Yamaguchi’s confused and still sleepy: “Wha?” Before he gasped and asked “So it DID work?!? What happened?” And he had the gall to sound happy about it!  
  
Kei snorted and scoffed: “What happened, you ask? Oh, well, I just woke up and found out that I have no heartbeat!”

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

Kei took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. “Yama, what spell did you make me try?”

Yamaguchi sighed and in a small voice replied: “…It was a love spell…”

Kei blinked. “A _what_?”

“I mean, not a _Love spell_ love spell, but a spell that was supposed to help you find your-… your Soulmate.”

Kei pulled the phone away from his ear and looked upwards as if the answers were etched in the ceiling and then brought the phone back up to his ear. “That doesn’t explain why my heart stopped functioning. What was the spell supposed to do exactly??”

Yamaguchi told him to wait and then he heard a bunch of rustling over the phone, a bang which could’ve been Yamaguchi tripping over something then the soft quite voice of Hitoka saying she’d make them a cup of coffee and asking what he wanted for breakfast and the muffled response of Yamaguchi’s breakfast choice. Then finally Yamaguchi returned and sounding a little out of breath Yamaguchi said: “Ok, so I put the text into google translate, which isn’t super reliable but I have no idea what language this is supposed to be in, it turns out it’s latin and the rough translation is that your heart went to the person who is your soulmate. I was looking for a spell that would help you find love and in a way it did, I guess?”

“Let me get this straight… You gave me a spell that would help me find love, or in this case my soulmate. And, according to the translation, my heart went to my soulmate.”

Kei’s tone wasn’t a question but Yamaguchi still answered with a guilty “…yes. That sounds about right.”

Kei laughed, a strained forced laugh. “So it’s not that I have no heartbeat, my heart is actually gone?!?”

“yes.” Yamaguchi squeaked.

“YAMA! Kuroo’s coming over today! How am I going to be able to act normal around him when I know I have no heart?!?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know the spell would do that! I just-… I just wanted to help you be happy.” Yamaguchi’s sad and defeated tone calmed Kei down a bit and he sighed.

“I know, and I’m lucky to have you as a friend for that, but it’s something I should work on by myself, you know? And besides, I don’t know who this spell thinks my soulmate is and you already know I- well, you know.”

“You not being able to say the words is exactly why I had you try the spell.” Yamaguchi grumbled into the phone.

Kei spluttered and growled. “I love Kuroo! Ok? I don’t want the spell to give my heart to someone else that it _thinks_ is my soulmate, I don’t want a soulmate I want him! There,” Kei huffed. “Are you happy?”

It was Yamaguchi’s turn to sigh now. “That’s not why I said that. I’m happy you said it out though, yes, but… Are you ever going to tell _him_ that? You never know, he may feel the same.” There was something in the way Yamaguchi said that that had Kei feeling as if Yamaguchi knew something he didn’t. He hates that Kuroo and Yamaguchi hang out at times. (He really doesn't.)

“It’s not like you and Hitoka. You loved each other the moment you two locked eyes and got to know each other better. You two were made for each other, you guys are like a fairy tale couple come to life, actually no, you put fairy tale couples to shame with how ridiculously sweet and lovey-dovey you guys are. Kuroo just sees me as a friend that he loves to annoy every now and then just to get a reaction out of me.”

There was a long pause then Kei heard Hitoka tell Yamaguchi breakfast was ready and Yamaguchi thank her for the coffee and what was most likely them kissing. Kei smiled, happy for his friends, they loved each other so much and he understood that Yamaguchi was just trying to help him with the spell. But as he said, he wanted to deal with his emotions himself, and if that meant keeping them hidden for however long he thought needed then that was his decision to deal with. He wasn’t lucky like them.

Kei asked if Yamaguchi was still there and when he got a response just told him to find a counter spell.

He ended the call and collapsed on the bed. He knew his heart would be beating crazily wherever it was and wondered how the person who had it would react. He snorted imagining a stranger fainting at the sight of a beating heart outside of a chest cavity but then he flushed when instead of a faceless stranger it was Kuroo. He shook his head and got up and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. It was just wishful thinking.

He got a text from Yamaguchi telling him there was no counter spell but that his heart could be returned if he is honest to his heart and his soulmate places his heart back to it’s rightful place. Whatever that meant. Since Kuroo wasn’t coming until after lunch Kei had time to prepare for his arrival. He could act normal, sure. He just needed to act as if his heart wasn’t missing, it’s not as if he had an extra appendage or something worse.

He was debating on ordering a pizza for lunch in case Kuroo comes early or was still hungry when he receives a text from the man himself. But the message has his heart drop, or would have had he had one. Kuroo texted to say he couldn’t come over but before he could wallow in his sadness a second text comes asking if Kei could come over to his instead as “something happened.”

He leaves immediately. He gets to Kuroo’s house and is a bundle of nerves. He’s worried for Kuroo, something bad had happened that didn’t allow Kuroo to come over. He hopes he’s fine. Logically he knows he probably is or else Kuroo wouldn’t have invited him over and would have just rescheduled. With that in mind Kei knocks on the door.

Kuroo answers it looking both happy and worried as he welcomes Kei in. Kei doesn’t miss how shifty he’s acting.

“Is everything alright?” Kei asks cautiously once inside.

“I had an odd morning.” Kuroo says as he scratches the back of his neck nervously, his eyes dart in the direction of his living room before looking back at Kei. “I’m going to show you something and you have to promise me you won’t freak out.”

Kei nods but the words Kuroo said make him wonder if somehow Kuroo’s morning was anything like Kei’s. But then again maybe it’s just a coincidence; maybe Kuroo has something else to show Kei. Kuroo takes Kei’s hand and slowly leads him to the living room where there’s a covered object on the coffee table. Kei sits on the sofa and Kuroo sits beside him, his hand still holding onto Kei’s.

“Now what I’m about to show you is… well, it’s crazy. It shouldn’t be possible but it was here when I woke up this morning and I didn’t want to accidentally injure it so I put it in a jar for safe keeping. I was prepared to head to your place, thinking I’d just deal with this when I got back but… it wouldn’t let me.” Kuroo said in a rush only to trail off at the end.

Kei was now starting to believe that maybe it wasn’t a coincidence and that thought was solidified when he heart the faint sound of what should be his beating heart starting to kick up due to his nerves. Kei blinked, trying not to give his thoughts or fear away. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes on Kuroo. “Kuroo, what’s under the towel?” He was glad his voice was steady. He had to ask because he needed to be sure.

Kuroo looked between the covered Jar and Kei, and Kei hoped he didn’t link the two together when he slowly reached out to uncover the jar and the beating got faster. Louder.

When Kuroo pulled the towel off Kei’s heart skipped a beat. He saw his heart skip a beat as it rested at the bottom of the jar on Kuroo’s coffee table.

Kuroo was studying Kei who didn’t scream or jump back in disgust or fear. “You seem to be taking this in pretty well. Seen much detached hearts lately?” He tried to joke.

Kei let out a small chuckle, his eyes locked onto his heart. “Yamaguchi found a spell book yesterday and, well, he had me try one and I woke up with a missing heart. I just didn’t expect my heart to end up here.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh! It’s-, I’m so sorry!” He stuttered out as he grabbed the jar and passed it to Kei.

“It’s not your fault, I-“ Kei wasn’t able to finish his sentence as when he moved to accept the jar with his heart some sort of invisible barrier prevented him from touching it. A soft purple glow shone where his fingers touched the barrier, so close yet so far.

“What- Why-“ Kei was at a loss for words.

Kuroo winced and pulled the jar onto his lap. “Yeah, something similar happened when I went to leave for your place without the heart. I just reached the front door but couldn’t step a foot out because of that barrier. I didn’t want to take the heart with me so I asked you to come here instead, good thing too since it turned out to be yours… but I don’t know why you can’t hold your own heart.”

Kei remembered what Yamaguchi told him and he groaned. He was going to have to confess to Kuroo. His heart traitorously sped up. He glared at it on Kuroo’s lap.

He wondered if he should do what yamaguchi instructed and tell Kuroo how he feels about him. Who needs a heart, right? No. He wants his heart back, it’s not normal for a persons heart to be out of it’s body. And the only way to get it back is to tell Kuroo how he feels about him. He’s scared of Kuroo’s reaction his heart’s erratic beating is giving that away! But he also doesn’t want to burden Kuroo with his heart.

Kei smiles at the fact that Kuroo was so worried about the heart that he placed it in a jar so it wouldn’t get injured. He’s not that surprised, he knows how caring Kuroo is despite how much he loves to mess with him. He hopes that no matter what happens they’ll still be friends after. Kei doesn’t have to tell Kuroo that he’s his soulmate, he just needs to tell Kuroo that he loves him.

“I love you Kuroo, I have for a long time now. This situation happened because Yamaguchi wanted to help me ‘be happy’. I don’t expect anything from you, I just need you to know that I love you and as long as we can hang out and I can stay by your side I’ll be happy.” Kei bites his lip, his cheeks are burning with embarrassment, thinking of how to word his next sentence. “Would you – I don’t know how to word this better– Would you please return my heart back to me?”

Kuroo nods. He reaches into the jar and gently picks up his heart and just seeing the way he carefully cradles it has his heart flutter and his chest fill with warmth. Kuroo suppresses a smile but Kei still catches it and his blush crawls down to his chest.

Kuroo pauses when he’s about to bring the heart up to Kei’s chest and asks: “Will this work through your clothes?” a corner of his lips tick up in a small smirk and Kei clicks his tongue but unbuttons his shirt anyway.

Kuroo’s eyes flick from Kei’s face to his flushed chest, he brings the heart back up and when it touches his skin it seems to just faze right through and slot itself in place.

Kuroo helps button Kei’s shirt back up and when he’s finished he takes Kei’s hand in his. He waits until Kei is looking into his eyes before he says: “I received your heart today, but what you don’t know is that you stole mine years ago.”

Kei couldn’t help it, he laughed. “That- that was so cheesy!”

Kuroo smiled though, captivated by Kei’s glowing smile, the cute crinkle of his eyes and the sweet chime of his laugh. “I love you so much, Kei.”

Kei’s still smiling as Kuroo wipes his tears away. “I love you too, Tetsu.”

Kei stayed at Kuroo’s place and when they were in bed, Kuroo holding Kei in his arms, Kuroo suddenly remembered something. “Wait a minute… So magic is real!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
